


Nerd

by mkay_whatever



Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Potentially Gigi (Booksmart), Potentially Molly (Booksmart)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkay_whatever/pseuds/mkay_whatever
Summary: Just Amy/Hope oneshots — fluff(None of these characters are mine)
Relationships: Amy/Hope (Booksmart)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	1. snowflakes in her hair

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own

The snow falls upon the quiet neighborhood leaving everything in a layer of white. Hope sat on her porch watching her breath come out in puffs only to dissipate a few inches away from her into the night. She occasionally would bring the cigarette to her lips, but for the most part, it would dangle from her hand. She lets the whirlwind of the past few months settle upon her, their weight dissipating the more she lets her mind wander away from college and onto the present moment. Despite her many layers she feels the cold seeping into her bones, not that she minds.

Her phone, a strangely heavy weight, sits silently in her jacket pocket, as it has done most days recently. She understands since it is winter break people are either busy finishing up their finals or spending time with their families. Her mind races with excitement at the prospect of a certain freckled auburn texting her but she immediately stomps down the feeling. Considering Botswana being 10 hours ahead of California time, Amy is busy either sleeping or getting ready for the day. Hope wonders if the organization she works for will let her take time off from rolling tampons. She figures they must, although periods don’t stop for holidays and surely blood-thirsty lions don’t either.

Her fingers itch for some sort of connection with the girl but she knows that physical touch is out of the question with so many miles separating them. So she settles on checking the girl’s Instagram (even though she knows it has been silent for days—it’s not like she checks it often, it’s just that it so happens she checked the night before and the night before that, essentially anytime her heart felt a particular pang from the little attention she received from the girl). She feels greedy from this constant wanting of the other’s attention, but before she makes a move to pull her phone out she feels a buzz as if the universe has heard her silent pleas and answered her. She can’t stop her heart from racing as a smile plays on her lips. Even though the cold feels like it’s pressing her down and any movement will take all of her energy, her hand without the cigarette moves with incredible speed to see if the message is from _her_ _._ She blows out her breath trying to control the flip in her stomach as she turns her phone over, but the message isn’t from Amy. Instead Triple A’s name with a message lights up her screen.

The message reads: s _up’ bitch_. Hope rolls her eyes as another message from her buzzes through. _have you jumped her bones yet?_

_are you always such a romantic or is this just special since I’m your favorite?_

_in your dreams_

_asshole_

_don’t think that you can avoid my questions_

_nothing has changed since the last time you asked, maybe you should get your head out of your ass since it’s not a hat_

_hmm are you sure? I think it would look quite fashionable_

Hope scoffs as she shuts off her phone and takes another hit from her cigarette. Although Hope would categorize herself as a loner type she doesn’t mind having Triple A as a friend. She’s glad that she has kept contact with her over the summer and into her first year of college. Even though most of their conversations are layered with insults and sarcasm, Hope feels glad to have someone to just be free with.

Hope’s eyes shut as she let the silence of the world consume her again. The silence is ruined by the crunching of snow. Hope knows it was a car but figures it’s one of her neighbors returning from family festivities. She doesn’t bother opening her eyes until she hears the car door shut and decides that she can’t resist people watching so she gives in. The night cloaks the figure emerging from the car but something about the whole scene feels familiar. Hope watches with confusion as the figure makes its way up her front path. She silently curses her street for not having more street lights, leaving the person a mystery until they come closer to the door. When they finally reach the porch light, Hope knows from how they move that the universe has answered her prayers. Not that Hope would deem herself religious by any means—but maybe she would if her desires will always come true like this.

There stood before her is Amy. Her auburn hair is littered with snowflakes and her nose red from the chill. She looks tired but she’s just as beautiful as Hope remembers from the first time she saw her in freshman year. Hope knows she has fallen asleep and Amy is still in Botswana—Amy never mentioned flying home for Christmas and New Year’s. In fact when the topic was broached in their almost weekly phone calls, Amy had mumbled something about FaceTiming Molly and her parents and opening gifts and maybe singing some Christmas music but she wasn’t sure if she would have time because she’s very busy. She gave an incredible amount of detail but Hope’s heart couldn’t help but twinge when Amy never mentioned anything about FaceTiming her on those days. She knew it was silly to be upset about it since Amy was being practical and she knew how important Amy’s family is to her so she kept quiet on the line and agreed with her that that was the best way to spend her holidays.

But now here she is dreaming about her two days before Christmas. She doesn’t look into a deeper meaner as to why this girl has seeped into her being just like the cold, but just focuses on drinking every detail of Amy that stands awkwardly before her.

“Hey” Amy whispers as if talking any louder will frighten Hope away. Hope puts out her long-forgotten cigarette and stalks closer to Amy. She slowly takes each stair one by one until at last she and Amy stand just barely in the rays from the overhead porch light. Hope decides to take full advantage of this dream and knows that small talk will only waste time before she’ll eventually wake up. She closes the proximity between her and the shorter girl and pulles her into a hug.

Amy is warm and smells like vanilla and some type of herbal hair product. Hope buries her face into Amy’s neck as she feels the girl snap out of her surprised state and into hugging her back.

“I missed you.”

It doesn’t matter who said it because they both feel it. Hope leans back and checks to make sure that Amy is still there, before she pulls her into a long awaited kiss. Hope knows it’s not a dream but she focuses on letting Amy know just how much she missed her, and tries not think about what it means that she’s here in her arms right now.


	2. sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy in Africa & Hope who knows...thank god for FaceTime

Her skin glows, sun kissed from the long days spent in the sun. Hope is surprised Amy didn’t take more caution in applying sunblock every hour since she knows the risk of getting skin cancer, but Amy seems carefree in her environment. If her head tipped back in laughter has any indication. Perhaps this relaxed version of Amy is only reserved for Hope.

A wave of jealousy surges through Hope when Amy’s face is captured perfectly in the hazy glow of the sunset and she thinks of the sun. She is jealous that the sun has spent more time kissing Amy then she has. The feeling dissipates and Hope notices that Amy has now stopped talking. She isn’t sure for how long she’s stopped talking, but by the way Amy dips her head down and her hair curtains her face she knows it’s been long enough. Hope pushes down the embarrassment of being caught staring, as if in a trance of sorts, lost in the view before her. Amy slowly picks her head back up, looking through her eyelashes, her cheeks a rosy pink.

“See something you like... _babe?_ ” Hope lets her guard, her eyebrows nearly shooting to her hairline. Has time spent rolling tampons caused such confidence in Amy? But maybe this isn’t a new Amy, just one that was lurking and now has a chance to come out. The sentence is awkward and the pet name attached is just a beat off and Amy looks more embarrassed then a second ago. If it had been anyone else Hope would have cringed and reverted back into herself like a turtle, but it’s Amy and Hope smiles like an idiot. She even lets a giggle slip while muttering idiot. Amy’s eyes widen as she realizes that she herself has just made the infamous stone cold bitch of her high school _giggle_ , completely ignoring the whispered insult. “You know I never thought I would hear a basic hot girl giggle.”

“Well I never thought you would have such smooth moves, Antsler.”

Something in Amy’s eyes change and her face tilts up as if she is daring Hope. “Please you knew I had smooth moves from the moment you were under me in Nick’s bathroom.”

If Hope was drinking or eating something she is sure she would have choked. She keeps herself in check and reverts to her resident stony face as she drags her lip under her teeth and looks Amy up and down. Hope is use to Amy wilting under her intense stare but today Amy has a fire in her eyes that reminds Hope of that fateful party. 

“I wish I could kiss you right now.” The words hang in the air and although they are hundreds of miles apart the tension between them thickens. Hope enjoys the stumbling-over-her-words-gay-panic side of Amy, but this side is taking Hope to new levels of sexual frustration. Hope just bites down harder on her lip. “Do you have to be so hot?”

Amy drops her head down on her knees and looks on the verge of tears. “Only three more months.”

It’s quiet but Amy still hears her and allows her shoulders to relax. “I don’t think I can wait that long.”

“You are being over dramatic,” Hope snickers although she knows how Amy feels. And isn’t sure if she’s talking to herself or Amy more when she says, “We’ve made it this far we can make three more months.”

Amy picks her head back up and rests her chin on her knees. She pouts like a little kid but Hope knows she’s only dragging out these antics because it’s getting late, although the sun is just setting, and she’s had a long day. (Hope refuses to admit that this side of Amy, the cranky, tired side, makes her so soft.)

“Alright, Casanova, why don’t you go lay down and we can talk until you fall asleep.” As if on cue, the Auburn lets out a yawn before sheepishly agreeing with Hope.

“You promise?”

“I promise.” Seeming satisfied with Hope’s answer she picks herself up from under the tree and walks back inside. She settles into bed after a few minutes of getting ready while Hope patiently waits on her phone. Finally, Amy’s face reappears on the screen and Hope sees how the day has caught up with her.

“This month is almost done and then it’ll be two more. Then poof it’ll be over.” Hope hums quietly in response and decides that even though she has work to get done she can afford to take a nap. So she too climbs into her bed and turns off her overhead light, her room now glowing from the nightstand lamp. “What are you doing? Don’t you have to study for your Chem test?”

“I already studied yesterday and I can study after dinner. I just wanna fall asleep with you.” The last part comes out just above a whisper and Amy feels her heart squeeze in her chest.

“When did you get so fucking soft?” Amy says while fighting through a yawn. Hope laughs despite herself and shakes her head. She watches Amy get comfortable in bed and silently wishes she was there with her. Amy looks at the ceiling clenching her mouth shut like she’s struggle to say something until she shyly looks at Hope and says, “can you read to me? I just—umm I—the sound of you voice comforts me.”

Hope smiles as she reaches towards her bedside table and grabs her most recent read and picks up where she left off knowing Amy won’t mind. Soon Amy is lightly snoring and Hope puts the book down and falls asleep too, wondering if she and Amy will met again in their dreams. What’s three months anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	3. soft like moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope brings Amy back to her dorm for the first time.

“So uh this is where the magic happens,” Hope says gesturing towards the small single dorm room. Minus the personal features added and the large window, the room closely resembled that of a prison cell.Despite the default eeriness of the tile floor and the whitest white walls, Amy feels something cozy about it. Something about the Polaroids tapped to the wall and the books piled in an organised fashion around the room. Amy likes the way it feels like Hope.

Hope watches from the doorway as Amy glances around the room. Fingers running up and down the spines of the books she passes by before settling in front of the Polaroids taped above the desk.

“I didn’t know you did photography. These are—wow.”

Hope chuckles as she closes the door before moving to sit on her bed. Amy barely even notices too up-taken in the art before her.

“Hey, I don’t know anyone in these. Are they family?”

“Strangers.”

Amy turns around, eyebrows scrunched up and her lips pursed. “You take photos of strangers? Do they know?”

“Some do and some don’t.” Hope shrugs leaning further back on her bed til she feels the wall behind her shoulders. Amy frowns and turns back to the wall. Hope tries to ignore that her palms are becoming sweatier by the minute. She might be majoring in photography but there’s something different about Amy seeing her work. It just feels intimate.

Amy fixes her gaze back on Hope and squints her eyes. Hope isn’t sure what is puzzling Amy but it does nothing to help her anxiety.

“Do you...are you...where?” Amy finishes weakly. Now Hope is the one confused. Hope waits for Amy to continue but Amy just bites her lip and faces the wall again. Amy seems particularly transfixed on one of the pictures to the left of her, so Hope slides off the bed to get a closer look. It doesn’t take much to cross the room with Hope’s long legs. And before Hope knows it she can smell Amy’s conditioner. Hope smiles, happy that Amy is finally in front of her and tangible instead of having to talk to a pixelated version of her. _Her hair is so pretty and it looks so soft—_

Amy whips back around seemingly made up her mind about what she wanted to say before. Amy hadn’t noticed Hope move so close behind her, and now they are inches apart with Hope wearing her signature smirk. Amy can’t help but feel the heat rise to her face and neck. _How is she this gorgeous with the harsh lighting of this room, it’s unfair._

Neither of them make a move but rather just stand in the moment of being so close for the first time in a long time. Amy searches Hope’s face, before she whispers, “Tell me about them.”

“The photos?”

“Yea. Why strangers?”

“Well, I like knowing nothing about them except for who they are in the moment of the photo. They can truly be captured in that moment forever and just simply exist. Their pasts and their futures don’t matter. It’s just prove that they were here.”

Amy stands there in awe and wanders what it feels like to intertwine your soul with another. She wraps her arms around Hope’s waist and closes the distance. She places her ear against Hope’s chest and listens to her heart beating just as fast as her own. It doesn’t feel like enough but it will do for now.

Hope rests her cheek on Amy’s head and relishes in the way that her hair is softer than she ever thought possible. They stay like that, as if living in their own picture. Frozen in the moment, forever proof that they existed.

Amy turns in Hope’s arms and begins to point at each picture and asking what Hope remembers from taking it. Hope drops her head to Amy’s shoulder and whispers each answer in her ear, as if she spoke to loud the magic of each snapshot will be lost.

The photos range from close ups to shadows to the people being so far they look like ants. There’s the occasional nature photo but who doesn’t take a photo of the sunset when the sky has so many purples and pinks that it looks like a painting.

Hope feels her nerves calm and her body relax into Amy’s the more she recalls the moments. Suddenly Amy seeing this side of her doesn’t seem so scary when she nods along so intently to her words.

Hope wishes she had her camera in her hands when she tells the story of the photo of the man dropping his hotdog and all the pigeons in NYC flying to grab it. The way Amy tilts her head back to laugh and the way the skin around her eyes crinkle when she closes them her so slightly.

Hope wants to freeze this moment, lock it away for any bad days to come and show it when the sun refuses to shine. Hope has never taken a photo of her friends or even her family before. She likes to keep her hobby a secret and capturing someone close to her like that felt too intimate. But things are just different with Amy.

Hope kisses Amy’s ear feeling truly content in this moment. Soon every photo on Hope’s wall has been spoken about and Hope slips away to turn off the light.

Hope opens her closet to grab her camera and turns around to find Amy sitting on the window sill. Night has fallen on the city and the moonlight sweeps into the room. Hope has only seen Amy in the sunlight but the moonlight is something different.

Hope quickly aims the sight of the camera at the beauty before her, careful not to gain the auburn’s attention. Hope places the developing photo on her desk, while she stalks closer.

“Hope, come here, I think the pigeons found another hot dog. Geez there’s like hundreds of them.” Amy says with her eyes wide, face pressed against the glass, and her finger pointed at the scene below them. Hope just shakes her head as she takes another photo.

Hope goes to take another photo just a little bit closer but Amy turns just as the camera clicks. Hope moves the camera away from her face, with a sheepish grin, nervous that she got caught.

“Are you taking photos of me?”

“No.” Hope scratches her head thinking before she smirks and suddenly the embarrassment leaves her. In the moonlight, Hope can see that Amy was blushing and looks flattered to be the subject of Hope’s camera. “No, I was just taking a photo of the beautiful view. You just happened to be in the way.”

“Oh I’m in the way huh?” Amy moves off the window sill and in the direction of Hope. Hope stands her ground, nodding seriously although she can’t help the smirk that pulls on her lips. Amy stops just before her. “You wanna take a photo now.”

Something in Amy’s voice has changed. Maybe it’s all the waiting to be in the same space again filling up the room. Hope takes the close up of Amy, with the city framed in the window behind her shoulder. The shadows across her face cause Hope to shiver. Or it’s the electricity in the air.

“Got it. Now why don’t you put that camera down and show me what else you can do with those hands.”

Hope decides that moonlight Amy s a new side that she wants to know. But Hope doesn’t need to be told twice and quickly places the camera down on her desk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later, when the pictures develop, they both don’t talk about what it means that Hope took photos of Amy. They don’t need to, the action of taping the photos to Hope’s wall is enough. They both understand that photos of Amy on her wall among all those strangers is greater than any words to encompass it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Any feedback would be so lovely, thank uuuuu


End file.
